Jem
Jem '(ジェム, ''Jemu), also known as '''Djem in the VIZ localization, is one of the many bookkeepers 'of 'Konjiki no Gash!! She's Yopopo's human partner and reader of the yellow-green spell book. She is one of the many individuals Kiyomaro Takamine 'and 'Gash Bell meet and assist during their trip to England. Appearance Jem is a young British girl who stands a few inches taller than Yopopo excluding any extra height her hair gives her. She has curly blonde hair tied in upward protruding pigtails with the red beads from her hair ties being visible. She has curly bangs covering most of her forehead, turquoise-blue eyes, and has freckles on the center of her face. She's most often seen wearing a pink dress with a red ribbon just below her chest that also has two small pockets at the lower front, as well as pink lace-up shoes. Another outfit she can be seen in during flashbacks is an orange and white T-shirt with a green four leaf clover at the center of it, blue shorts, and the same pink shoes Personality In general, Jem is usually polite and courteous and this is especially seen when it comes to having guests as seen with having Kiyomaro and Gash join her for lunch in order to make up for her mistakenly assuming Gash was Kikuropu. In the anime, Jem describes herself as 'contrary' meaning that she usually follows the opposite of what others tell her or simply the opposite of how she really feels. Even in the manga, this kind of philosophy is seen in her relationship with Yopopo. Although she truly cares about him and loves him deeply, she ends up trying to convince Kiyomaro and Gash anyway, as well as Yopopo too, that she hates Yopopo and wants nothing to do with him. She ends up regretting having being stubborn in this mindset as soon as Yopopo's book catches on fire and realizes then he will disappear from her life forever. She quickly lets go of this attitude and realizes the importance of telling Yopopo her true feelings and expresses her regret having acted the way she did towards him. Synopsis Before the Battle: Jem lives in England with her mother and grandfather. Prior to meeting Yopopo, it can be assumed that her life was rather ordinary. Introduction Arc: Jem meets Yopopo one day when he suddenly visits her home in England. Although she and her family cannot understand him, they still gladly accept him as part of their family. She eventually discovers Yopopo's spell book and becomes his destined human partner. Jem returns home one day to find her home in a mess and both her family and Yopopo wounded by Kikuropu''' and 'English Gentleman '''who reveal to her the details about the 'battle to decide king. Jem meets Kiyomaro and Gash after they had been lured out by the sound of Yopopo's singing. She attacks Gash mistaking him for Kikuropu and makes amends for this by having Kiyomaro and Gash join her for lunch. Jem then vents to Kiyomaro about her troubles regarding Yopopo and mamono in general. After finishing her conversation with Kiyomaro, Jem realizes Yopopo had disappeared and rushes down to the beach with Kiyomaro and Gash worried Yopopo is getting himself hurt in a battle. Jem and Kiyomaro work together to defeat Kikuropu. Before Kiyomaro and Gash return to Japan, she meets with them one last time to say goodbye. Clear Note Arc: As a result of no longer having a mamono partner, Jem is neither involved in the battles between the remaining 10 mamono teams nor is even aware of the current state of the mamono world. Jem can be seen presumably at the same location where her last battle together with Yopopo had occurred. Jem stands alone with a somber expression possibly suggesting she has been thinking about Yopopo. After the Battle: Like the other bookkeepers who participated in the battle to decide king, Jem receives a letter from her now former mamono partner Yopopo. Jem can be seen reading Yopopo's letter with her mother and grandfather in tears happy to hear from him again knowing he's doing well. Relationships Yopopo: Yopopo is Jem's partner. She meets Yopopo one day at the doorstep of her home. Although she's unable to understand anything Yopopo says, she accepts him into her life regardless and became friends. They spent many of their days together playing and enjoying the company of one another. Jem even tries to help Yopopo say other words other than 'yopopo.' Jem was initially excited having discovered Yopopo was capable of casting spells but later learns of what this really means. When Jem returns home one day from school to find the interior of her house in ruin and her mother and grandfather severely injured, she then learns about the battle to decide the king from the perpetrators themselves. Her hatred towards Yopopo grew as she thought that him constantly dancing and singing would eventually attract the attention of Kikuropu and English Gentleman again thinking they'll come back to cause more harm to her family. She begins to express her contempt towards him by telling him how much she hates him and wants him out of her life. This was seen for instance where after she hands Yopopo his lunch, she reminds him that she doesn't want him anywhere near her and orders him to eat elsewhere. When she realizes Yopopo had disappeared from her sight during lunch, she becomes worried wondering if he had left to go challenge Kikuropu but did not initially understand why he would want to do that only thinking he wants to get himself hurt for no reason. She soon realizes from Kiyomaro that all Yopopo ever wanted to do was to make sure she was safe and protect her by any means necessary even if it meant fighting alone. Realizing this, she proudly joins Yopopo in battle with the help of Kiyomaro and Gash to help him defeat Kikuropu. When Yopopo's book catches fire and seeing him start to fade away, she realizes then Yopopo as a result will disappear from her life altogether. Realizing how little time they have left with each other, Jem cries to Yopopo apologizing for the way she acted towards him and embraces him telling him how she never truly hated him but instead loved him all this time. Kiyomaro Takamine: Kiyomaro is Gash's partner who met Jem during his trip to England. Jem vented to Kiyomaro about her troubles concerning mamono and about her feelings regarding Yopopo during a lunch by the seaside cliff. Initially Jem was convinced of her feelings of contempt for Yopopo, Kiyomaro eventually helps her realize that there are still things she does like about Yopopo. Kiyomaro later tells her that the reason behind Yopopo's reckless choice to fight Kikuropu and English Gentleman alone was because he loves her and doesn't want to involve her in it knowing it would compromise her safety. When Kiyomaro and Gash prepare to head back to Japan, Jem and her mother visit Kiyomaro during his send-off reminding him to not forget about Yopopo and wishes him well. List of Battles Participated In * Vs. Kikuropu & English Gentleman Spells Quotes * "We're best friends, right, Yopopo? So don't ever let go of my hand, okay?" (Chapter 50) * "Thank you, Yopopo...I love you." (Chapter 51) Trivia * According to volume 1 of the data books, there is a section that displays the kind of letter a certain few human partners would write to their mamono and Jem is one of them. In her letter to Yopopo, she writes how she would never forget him or forget how he had saved her from harm and she emphasizes how she loves him very much. Category:Characters Category:Jem